The use of power tools is commonplace in numerous locations, from construction work sites to home work shops these devices are employed to accomplish myriad tasks. These power tool devices are further used to perform their functions on a variety of different workpieces, such as wood, metal, plastic, and the like.
Power tools may operate upon different workpieces, which may have different structural factors which may affect the task being performed. Many factors may contribute to the structural makeup of a workpiece. For instance, in a piece of wood the hardness, thickness, and the moisture content of the wood comprise structural factors.
Unfortunately, the power tools being employed currently may not include the capability of providing a measure of these different structural factors and account for these factors in determining operation of the power tool. This may contribute to the inefficient operation of the power tool which may result in decreased productivity. Further, failure to account for structural factors may contribute to a reduced life span of useful operation of the power tool due to increased operational stresses being placed upon the tool which may result in increased wearing of the working parts of the tool.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device which enables the user of a power tool to determine the operational settings of the power tool based on determined structural factors of a workpiece to be operated upon by the power tool.